A large number of people today own mobile devices; regard their mobile device as a necessity; and carry their device everywhere. This offers service providers unique opportunities to sell products to individuals that will always be connected to their device. This is evident in the fact that as technology advances, so has the number of products that have been incorporated into mobile devices, and offered to customers for a price.
Currently, the technological advances in this area have been directed towards targeted advertising, and targeted search results. While these services are important, these are just a few services that use data such as a customer's profile and their location.